One type of internal combustion engine is an overhead camshaft diesel engine that is commonly used in diesel-electric locomotives and in marine and power generation applications. This engine can be produced in a “V” configuration, where two banks of cylinder assemblies form the “V”, or as a straight block where the cylinder assemblies are in a straight line.
Each bank of cylinder assemblies has an upper deck assembly that covers the cylinders. The upper deck assembly is typically comprised of metal that is formed to fit around the cylinders in addition to a cover that is connected to the top of the metal sides. The upper deck assembly is bolted to the engine block with a gasket between the upper deck sides and the engine block. The gasket prevents oil from within the engine from leaking out during normal operation.
Each bank of cylinder assemblies has at least one overhead camshaft comprised of cam lobes that engage followers on rocker arms as the layshaft rotates. This action can be used to actuate valve mechanisms and other mechanical devices.
To ensure proper operation of the layshafts, each camshaft is supplied with lubricating oil, as is each bearing through which the camshaft rotates. A portion of the lubricating oil comes from oil sprayed by various moving parts of the engine including the rocker arms and followers.
The gasket between the engine block and upper deck assembly cannot always keep oil from leaking out of the engine due to uneven clamping of the upper deck assembly to the engine block. Additionally, imperfections in the surface of the upper deck frame that forms one side of the gasket joint can allow oil out of the engine. This can result in damage to the engine from the oil on the exterior of the engine. There is a resulting need in the art to prevent oil from leaking out from between the upper deck assembly and the engine block.